


Silence

by chaoticstreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Mornings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticstreamer/pseuds/chaoticstreamer
Summary: It felt strangely muted and silent, like the world was holding a breath.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing and just wanted to put something out there. This is an introspection like piece written a while ago, thought I would post it here.  
> Also, English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

It was a typical late-August morning, less so because I woke up at a time when it was actually morning, or dawn more like.

  
When I went to sleep last night, it was a typical rainy whether, too hot and too muggy to bother with clothes, let alone bed covers.

But, the heat broke sometimes last night and now, the air was crisp and cool. It didn't feel like another downpour was imminent, even though the sky threatened to open up.  
Too bad, for once in my life I woke up in time for a sunrise, but don't get to see it.

  
Getting up and walking to the large window opposite my bed, I looked towards the streets and the sky.

  
Some people were milling about, but seemed to be for work rather than an early morning walk, except for guy walking his dog, who seemed to be too hyper for this time of the morning. The neighbour seemed to be waiting for something, guess the newspapers are a little late today.

  
The birds were out and about, flying low, but were not making much noise. Infact, now that I think about it, looking around, the morning felt strangely muted and silent, like the world itself was holding its breath, before the usual rush began.

  
It might have felt oppressive to some people, the silence, but it was so unexpectedly peaceful. Like I could breathe and just exist, no unnecessary noise, and a while before my schedules and worries plagued me.   
We get so used to the hubbub of the world and our busy lives, we forget what a treat it is to be so at peace. The world has become so fast, that now peace is a luxury, only a few can experience.

  
I took in another breath, letting it out slowly, I glanced around again to see more people about now.

  
It was jarring, the breath held by the world released like an explosive sigh, filling the silent void with the usual noise of a city waking up.

  
Sighing, I decided to get on with my day, back to reality, but wondering when will I get to feel this peace again, and hoping for it be soon.


End file.
